


Meeting Up

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Zed had been talking to a girl online for quite some time and things got a bit romantic. The two decided to meet up for the first time and have a little fun. He assumed she was human but when they met... he was wrong.





	Meeting Up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dead4play](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dead4play/gifts).



> Drabble for dead4play who won my giveaway on my Discord. If I missed tags, sorry. Playing this by memory.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

Dating can be such a weird thing. A lot of people like to meet through “normal” means, which is just by random encounter. You know, going to the store and striking a conversation with someone or something like that. The simple stuff is what most consider normal. But if someone wants to do things a bit different, they’re considered to be a bit weird. Thankfully, most don’t care about that. 

Now what do most consider to be a weird way of dating? That’s hard to say, but people called Zed weird for wanting to try online dating. He’d never really had much luck striking up an interesting conversation in person as he always felt somewhat awkward. It was hard for him to open up so online dating seemed like the best bet. Thankfully, Zed hit it off pretty quickly with a girl.

The first thing Zed noticed about the girl was her beautiful, red hair. It went down just past her shoulders and was curly. Her face was smooth looking and, in general, she looked very well taken care of. She definitely cared about her appearance and it showed because, just from the one picture, she looked very pretty. It was even better because she had a pokémon of her own! Zed always loved pokémon but never got to really spend time with one so this was something he’d love to see happen. 

The pokémon the girl had was a tall fox. Like the girl, she was actually really pretty and taken care of. The two seemed to be incredibly close as all the pictures of the girl were with the pokémon. They were smiling and happy and that was a very good sign for him. He figured that there must not have been wrong with either of them and, with that, decided to try and see where it would go. 

So he messaged the girl. Right off the bat, her personality matched his entirely. She was witty and very funny. She didn’t seem like one of those boring people who don’t show emotion in their messages or one who seemed disinterested. In fact, everything he mentioned, she seemed to be into. The two could talk for hours about a single topic and not get bored, and that meant a ton to Zed.   
For over a month, Zed and the girl talked, growing closer and closer. It eventually got to the point where they both came to terms on one thing and one thing only: they both were not romantically attracted to the other. Instead, the girl mentioned only being on the website to look for a friend with benefit. It was a detail he missed but he didn’t mind when he found out. The idea was something new to him and after the girl asked him if that was okay, he decided to just try it out and see what happened. He agreed so long as the girl said she’d be open to the possibility of a real relationship, should actual feelings ever arise.

She agreed entirely.

So the two kept talking. A little over a week later, they decided it was time to meet up. The girl mentioned being excited to finally meet him and that excited him. She mentioned it being a “date” but he wasn’t entirely sure where that would go. Was it an actual date? Was it just going to be the two hooking up for sex? He had no idea, and that excited him. He’d not had sex in so long, so the idea seemed reasonable either way. 

The two agreed that it would be best to meet up at the girls house. She said she’d feel more comfortable with her friend there for the first time they’re together, and he understood that entirely. With this day and age, people were creeps and would, no doubt, do anything to take advantage of the other. Neither wanted that and Zed wanted them both to trust him, so he agreed entirely.

A couple more days passed and it was finally time to meet her. Wanting to make himself as presentable as he could, Zed took a long shower. It was to clean himself, sure, but he also wanted to calm himself. Nothing relaxed him more than a nice shower could. After almost an hour of sitting in the shower, he was good to go. He dried himself after stepping out and got dressed. He decided casual would be best since he had no idea what would be happening.

When he was done, he got his phone and checked his messages. They were blown up with messages from her, all saying how she was excited and how he was going to be super happy. The more messages he read, the more he began to suspect that just sex was going to happen, but he kept an open, hopeful mind. If all she wanted was sex and she was that good looking, then he had no qualms with the idea.

When he was finally done getting ready, Zed got the girls address. It wasn’t too far away, thankfully enough. In fact, it was no more than a fifteen minute drive. “Thank God I set my location. As pretty as she is, no way am I driving across the region for her…” he told himself. Some things were worth it to him, but he didn’t think she would be. Sex would have been cool and all, but the time getting there… not really. And there was no way he’d be moving closer to her. Maybe eventually… but not yet.

With nothing else to do, Zed was finally ready. He grabbed a jacket off the rack by the front door and slipped it on. It had gotten a bit chilly in recent days, what with winter finally coming, so a jacket was usually needed. With it finally on, he was able to leave. Locking the door behind him, he walked to his car and got in. Not long after, he was on his way.

LINEBREAK

When Zed finally got to the girls home, he realized it was actually not a home. Instead, she lived in a nice apartment complex. He didn’t doubt that it cost more per month living here than it did living at his own home. He took the key from the ignition and smirked to himself as he got out. “Maybe the trek would be worth it actually… probably got a ton of money…” Zed said in a joking tone. He’d never date just for money. That was wrong on so many levels.

He sent a message asking which room was hers. A couple minutes later, he was greeted by the sound of a girl yelling above him. “Up here!” she said. Zed instantly recognized the bright, red hair of the girl and waved to her. “Stairs are over here,” she said, walking down a short ways. He followed where she went and soon came to the stairs. Once at the top, the girl immediately wrapped her arms around him happily, where he returned the favor. “So glad to finally meet you! I’ve heard so much good about you!” she said as she grabbed his hand.

...What? Heard so much… What? he thought to himself. What did that mean? He’d been talking to her for so long, so what did that mean? “What do you mean heard so much about me?” he asked her. She said nothing and led him to her apartment. Just like he expected, the inside was incredibly beautiful, at least for an apartment. It sure beat the look of his home. The livingroom and kitchen connected into one, only being separated by a bar. A hallway led to a few rooms, which he assumed to be the bedrooms.

“Can I get you a drink? Anything at all?” she asked with a smile. Zed quickly shook his head to her, waving off the offer.

“I’m fine, thanks! Nice place you got here. You didn’t mention living in an apartment, though. Not complaining though! Just… didn’t expect it,” he told the girl with a chuckle. She cocked her head sideways then glared down the hallway.

“Oh you didn’t… I’m sorry. I thought she mentioned it! She’s a bit forgetful from time to time. Real sweetheart though!” she told him. He grew even more confused as she talked. 

“She? Huh? I thought… Wait…” he thought for a moment. He pulled his phone out then opened up the messages he’d been receiving. He showed her the pictures right after. “Is this not you? Or am I at the wrong place? Because I’m super, super lost…” The girl looked at his phone before nodding.

“Well… yeah, that’s me. Why… Oh no way… Hold on, I’ll be right back!” she told him before storming off down the hallway. He was even more confused so he did some thinking. What was going on? She was the girl in the pictures but seemed like she forgot to mention things. Why? Was there something he wasn’t getting? It wasn’t like someone was using her identity to hook-up with him, so what was it? “Sorry about that. Things are clear now.”

“It’s fine. I have to say, you’re much, much prettier in person! Definitely worth the drive to meet you,” he said with a smile. She smiled brightly at his compliment, even giving off a faint blush.

“Well thank you, Zed. But… there’s something you need to know…” she trailed off. He looked at her confusedly as she began to explain. “See… My friend… Umm… Well, I’ll be blunt. You’re not here for me. I wasn’t the one talking to you. I haven’t once but I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Umm… what? Hold on, who have I been talking to then? Because you were the only one in your pictures. No other girls were so…” he told her. He thought for a moment then pulled out his phone again. He must have missed something. However, he didn’t. All the pictures were of her and her pokémon. So who else could… “Wait…”

“Sorry Zed… I’m actually the one you’ve been talking to,” a second voice said. He turned to the source and saw the girls pokémon standing in the entry to the hallway. She had her paws behind her back as she stood there. “I… I thought you knew… I thought I told you?”

“Uh, no? Not once did you ever mention it. I thought I was talking to you the entire time,” he said, turning to the girls trainer. She shook her head no. He couldn’t believe it. He’d been talking about meeting up and having a sexual relationship with the girls pokémon for over a month and a half now. Not once did he know that was happening.

“Well… surprise? Not a very good one I assume…” the delphox said. He looked at her in disbelief. She had to have known what she was doing.

“I’ll… leave you two to it. Zed, I know you’re probably upset about it but at least hear her out? Would you mind doing that?” she asked him. He didn’t even know this girl but it… almost felt right to do. In a weird way. 

“You can be upset but at least know the talks were real. All the interest was real. Can I at least explain myself?” the delphox asked him. He looked at her and saw the small, hopeful smile she had. He sighed before nodding.

“Fine, but I want honesty. I don’t do this dishonest and lying stuff,” he told her. She nodded frantically to him in response.

“Thanks Zed. I’ll head out and give you two your time,” the girl said. Before he could even say anything, she left, leaving him and the delphox. 

“Please, come sit. I’ll tell you everything you want to know,” she told him as she walked over to the couch. She sat down and patted the seat next to her. With a sigh, he walked over and sat next to her, leaning back as he did. “I just… I want to apologize.”

“You know you never told me, don’t you?” he asked her, to which she nodded. “Why? Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you use your friends pictures?”

“That’s the thing. I didn’t use pictures of just her. Look at them all and you’ll see I’m in there with her. Every single one,” said the delphox. He thought for a minute before nodding. She was right. Now that he thought back on it, she was in them all. 

“But why didn’t you tell me you were a pokémon?” he then asked. She stayed silent as she tried to think on the reasoning. He saw the deep thinking look she had as he waited. Eventually, she spoke up.

“Do… you know how rejection feels, Zed? Do you know how it feels to be rejected just because you’re a pokémon? To spend months building up a relationship with someone who knows you’re actually a pokémon, only to be rejected when they get there because they think you’re joking?” she asked him. He shook his head no to her question before she sighed. “I do, I’m sure you can tell. I’ve always been super upfront and honest with those I’m interested in by telling them I’m a pokémon. I always have been. But after so many times and so long of this going on, you just… want to try something new.”

“By being someone you’re not?” he asked her.

“Again, I never once told you I was my trainer. You can read every single message we’ve swapped since we first started talking and you’ll see that. I just… wasn’t as direct about being who I am,” said the delphox. He thought deeply for a bit. She… was right, technically. As far as he remembered, she never did say she was the girl, but she never said she wasn’t.

“What was your plan then? To get me here under the impression I was getting with your friend?” he asked her.

“Um… kind of… I was sort of expecting you to think I was her and then I’d “surprise” you by coming out as the one who you’ve been talking to,” she explained to him. She sighed once more. “I was hoping you’d be someone who would either be into pokémon or someone who would at least give it a shot. I guess it wasn’t a very good idea to be dishonest with you. Again, I’m sorry. But… you understand why I did, right? I just… I want someone to give me a chance and not to waste all the time I’ve spent building the relationship…”

Deep down, Zed kind of felt bad for her. He knew how rejection was but hers was a hard case. She was rejected for being upfront and nobody believed her. She’d spend so long looking and think she has someone, only to be told no based on her looks. And why did they even matter? She was still able to build relationships, and the one he had with her was just as much proof as the others. So could he really have a big problem since he should have seen it from the beginning? “I guess… I can’t be too upset since you never explicitly claimed to be her…” he told the pokémon. “I mean… I would have appreciated the honesty but… I understand entirely.”

“I assume you don’t want to give me a shot, though…”

“Well… I would have liked it if everything was honest,” he told her truthfully.

“Everything has been, Zed. Every time we stayed up for hours talking about our interests and things we want were honest. I was honest and told you the kind of relationship I wanted. Every time I said I couldn’t wait to meet you, I was honest. I just… wasn’t as direct about which I was in the picture. That’s it. I still want to be with you. That hasn’t changed at all,” she told him with a tiny smile.

“But how do I know that for certain? I don’t… you never even told me your name…” he told her.

“I… I didn’t? I really…”

“No, you never did,” he told her. She looked like she was mentally slapping herself and, based on her being part psychic, he assumed she probably was. He didn’t like to see that. Even though he was shocked of who she was, he wasn’t entirely deterred. In fact, he was still very interested in her. “I… am willing to look past all this and give it a shot for you.”

“You are? R-really?” she asked him, instantly perking up. He nodded to her in response.

“Yes, but on one condition. Be upfront with me. Don’t hide things. If you are, then I will happily try this relationship with you. Is that fair?” he asked her. Without thinking twice, she nodded and quickly leaned over to him and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. He was overcome with the incredibly warm feeling of her body and he loved it.

“Deal. Last time I’ll say it, but I’m sorry. And Inari, my name’s Inari,” she told him. He smiled to her as she let him go. 

“Pretty name for a pretty girl. So, tell me, what exactly are you wanting to come of… this,” he asked her, waving his finger between the two. 

“Exactly like I said. I wanted to look for a friend I could be with sexually with no fear of being judged. You asked we keep an open mindset about the possibility of a real relationship, and I’ll happily do that for you. But, for now, all I want is a friend with benefits. Is that okay?” she asked him. He slowly nodded to her.

“I’ve… never been with a pokémon before. So… this will be new to me. Is that okay?” he asked her.

“That’s entirely fine. I kind of expected you to be. Have you ever had sex, at least?” she asked him curiously. He chuckled and nodded.

“I have, but not too often. I’ve also never… had a friend with benefits. So… I’m… not sure how to go about this. Is it something I just come over, we bang, then leave? How does it work?” he asked her out of genuine curiosity. She smiled and grabbed his hand with one of her paws. She scooted over before straddling his lap. She placed her paws around his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

“Depends on what we both want. Would that bug you?” she asked him. Zed brought his hands up and rested them on the fox’s slender frame. Her fur was as soft as he imagined them to be in the picture. She was just as warm, almost too warm. Being beneath her made him hot, and in two different ways. 

“Does that mean we don’t get to talk?” he asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

“Not at all. We can still talk and hang out and everything. Just… dating I’m not wanting right now, you know? The way I think of them is we’re just good friends and when one of us needs a little unwinding, we help the other. Think… super open friends. Make sense?” she explained to him. He nodded, understanding what she meant.

“I’m assuming that’s why you asked me over?” he asked with a smirk. She giggled lightly in response before nodding.

“It might be. Would that be fine with you? We can stop if you don’t enjoy it,” she told him. He thought for a moment before shrugging.

“I’m here and already below you. Might as well give it a try,” he told her. She smiled and leaned her head against his.

“It means a lot to me. I don’t think you’ll regret it at all,” she told him before pulling her head back.

“So… how does this work? Like…”

“I can take the lead if you like? You know, since I have experience and everything,” she offered to him. He liked the idea much more than him. After all, he came for her so it made sense to let her do what she would like.

“Sure, that would be fine. You tell me what to-.” Zed was cut-off mid sentence when her muzzle crashed into his lips, locking him in a deep kiss. It was by far one of the most awkwards ones he’d ever had before but it felt so, so right. As right as it felt, it was a short one. She pulled away and smiled at him.

“I want you to relax and let me work my magic,” she told him before pulling away from his lap. She held his hands and helped him stand up. She then slid his shirt off and pushed him back to the couch. She crawled to her knees and was eye level with his crotch. The delphox gently rubbed her paw over the growing bulge in his pants. “You sure you want to?”

“One hundred percent,” he answered. She nodded and brought both paws up to undo the button to his pants. Before he could realize it, his pants were down around his ankles, leaving Inari eyeing his erection. He felt kind of weird having a pokémon be so close to it but she picked up on his discomfort so she spent no time eyeing his size. Instead, she gently gripped his member before tugging on it. Zed sighed from the feeling of her small paw gripping him so tightly.

Inari began to gently pump away at his shaft. As she did, she leaned in close and took a small lick at it, sending shivers up his spine. Zed leaned his head back contently, letting her do what she felt would be best. She was happy to see how quickly Zed got into the idea of her touching him in such a way. It… excited her beyond words. The smell of his excitement quickly overwhelmed her nostrils, flooding her mind with mental pictures of things she wanted to do with him.

Her small licks began to turn into long, sloppy ones. Her saliva slowly coated his shaft, making it easier for her to jerk him off. She heard the soft grunts and groans coming from him as she picked up her pace. She wanted to get him over the edge quick as her show of appreciation but knew it was best to take her time for the first time.

Zed reached down and rested a hand on the fox’s cheek. She looked up and into his eyes as she tenderly pumped away. “Feel good?” she asked him innocently. She had a smile creeping on her face and it showed a side of her he really liked. Perhaps this whole friend-with-benefits thing was something he could get into.

“Very,” he said with another sigh. The smile on her face grew as she stopped her pumping. He was confused and wanted to ask why. However, Inari stood up and gently pushed him onto his back on the couch. She climbed atop of him and straddled his lap once more. The way she laid on his crotch showed how excited she was as she began rocking against his member. Her slit dragged against him, coating him even more in her juices.

“Good. Fun fact, I haven’t actually had sex in almost a year. So I think you’ll enjoy me quite a bit,” she told him with a smile. He wished he could see just what was going on down lower as the view was always one of his favorite things but the amount of fur she had on her legs made that impossible. However, the feeling of her fur grinding against him more than made up for it.

“You haven’t? That’s hard to believe,” he told her as he brought his hands up to her hips again. She smirked at him and leaned back forward before bringing him into another kiss. This one, however, was much more sloppy. Her tongue immediately sat out to explore the inside of his mouth, quickly overpowering him with her strength. Zed, on the other hand, quickly melted against her touch. He was like putty in her paw and she knew it and would do anything to keep it that way.

For quite a while, the two stayed in that embrace. She continued rocking her body against him, feeling the excitement grow between them both. Because of her psychic abilities, she could feel him growing ever-so-close to the edge. However, she didn’t want that. No, not yet. It had been so long since she felt a male like she wanted and no way was she going to tire him out just yet.

Eventually, her rocking stopped. She knew they were both ready for the real deal. Breaking the kiss, Inari sat up in his lap. She positioned herself and, with the use of her psychic, lined him up with her slit. He felt her still jerking and it drove him mad. She was toying with him and he loved it. It was so weird to be touched without it physically happening. “...Ready? Last chance to back out.”

“I’m sure. Next time, I’m taking the lead,” he told her with a smirk. She smiled back and nodded. With a deep breath, she impaled herself on his member, the two groaning contently from the feeling. Zed’s member stretched her insides the more he went in. Inari loved the feeling of being filled once more. In almost no time, she took in every inch he had, and it was like a missing puzzle piece had finally been found after so long. He fit her perfectly.

Zed expected her to need to adjust to him being in her but he couldn’t have been any more wrong. Before he could even get fully used to the feeling of her squeezing him so tightly, she began to pull herself free. That warm, almost hot, feeling was leaving and he hated it. Thankfully, it came right back when she slid back down. Her body shook against his as she slammed herself against his crotch. “O-okay, you’re incredibly tight…” he told her. 

“Perks of no sex for a while,” she told him. “Well… being a Psychic-type helps too,” she said with a wink. Once more, she slid up and slammed back down, another groan coming from the two.

“...Are you… able to control your… tightness?” he asked her. She nodded slightly as she began to build up speed.

“Only slightly. Not enough for you to tell a huge difference,” she answered him. He nodded as she reached down and gripped his hands with her paws. She brought them just above him and in front of her, using them to hold herself up. Her small fingers interlaced with his tenderly as she bounced in his lap, her pace rapidly picking up. 

Zed felt like he was in Heaven. He didn’t expect to be so open with a pokémon who slightly deceived him, but here he was. She was so tender and, even though she voiced not wanting a romantic partner, was oddly romantic. The way she held his hand, the way she locked eyes with him the entire time… he really liked this pokémon. Sure, he expected to come here for the girl… but this was better. 

“I-if you want, maybe… I can talk her into joining… some time?” Inari offered. He looked at her confusedly as he blushed. “I can hear your thoughts… Do… you want me to look into that?” she asked him. He wanted to say yes, but did he really?

“Let’s… play that by ear. I wanna… focus on learning about you,” he told her as he winked. She smiled happily and nodded in response. The more he talked about just her, the more she liked him. He was such a sweet guy and it made her feel bad to have not been so direct with him. However, if she hadn’t been, would he even be here now? She didn’t know, and looking on it, felt it was the best course of action. 

Because she wanted to make it up to him, she tried her best to make this the best sex he’d ever have. She wanted him to feel the best he could - that was her goal. So she did a little probing and found he didn’t actually have a preference. Instead, he wanted what the girl wanted. And what she wanted was for him to be happy. For her to be happy, she had to be quick. That was what she liked. The faster she was, the better she felt. So she did just that.

Inari was going the quickest she possibly could. Her body shook every time she slammed herself against him. The feeling of his member throb slightly inside of her drove her mad. She loved how perfect he felt. She knew he was what she was missing and she would do anything to keep him around. This guy… he was a keeper.

For Zed, he was at a loss for words. She was so warm and so tight around him. Inari was better than any female he’d ever been with before. Nothing could beat the way her body tried to milk him. He would even go so far as to say she was using her Psychic to grip him tighter. She had to have been doing that. Nothing else made more sense than that. And even if she wasn’t, then she had to have had the tightest body ever. 

“So… good…” he sighed contently. Zed planted his feet on the cushion of the couch to steady himself as he began thrusting in her. In response, Inari groaned out loudly and threw her head back, quickly becoming lost in the pleasure. He loved the cute groans she made. He didn’t think it was possible, but the sounds alone were bringing him closer and closer to the edge. He was not going to last much longer.

“Z-Zed… Please… don’t… pull out…” she begged him.

“You want me to… inside you?” he asked her between grunts. 

“I can’t get pregnant… by humans, so yes,” she told him. He felt silly to have not expected that but nodded. He had no problem denying her that. He could feel his body’s telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. His legs began to stiffen as his heart sped up rapidly. 

“I’m… not gonna last much longer,” he told her. She said nothing in response, instead giving off a long, drawn out groan. He didn’t expect it but her inner walls squeezed him tighter than they already were. She fell forward and laid against him as her body shook heavily. Moments later, a large torrent of her juices splashed against his crotch, drenching him entirely. The feeling was a weird one as her juices were just as hot as the inside of her was.

“O-oh my God…” she panted heavily. Throughout her orgasm, her insides shook just as bad as she did. He could tell she was absentmindedly trying to get him over the edge with her, and thankfully, it wouldn’t take much. He not stopped his thrusting while she shook. He was so close and it wouldn’t take much longer. And it really didn’t.

Just as her orgasm died down, his hit. With one final thrust, Zed hilted himself inside of her, letting loose his own torrent. His seed shot deep within her, coating her insides and filling her womb as much as she’d take. She groaned loudly in his ear, letting him know just how much she liked it. “It’s… so warm!” she exclaimed. He tried to pay attention to her, but it was hard as his mind was taken over with pleasure.

Zed reached down lower and held her soft, furred butt in his hands. He didn’t want her to leave until he was done - not like she would have though. His orgasm lasted for what felt like minutes as his member throbbed within her. The feeling of her heavy breathing on his chin soothed him more than he could describe. In the simplest of words, he felt absolutely perfect.

As time went on, his orgasm began to die down, as did hers. When his hit, she was sent into a much tinier orgasm, but that paled in comparison to how her first one felt. The two laid in a tired pile, both not used to such a heavy and hard orgasm. “I hope… you enjoyed that,” she panted after a few minutes of recovering. 

“Enjoyed is far from how I’d describe it…” he said with a tired chuckle. She laughed at him snuggled close to him. He could feel himself growing limp in her and she did nothing to stop it. “I take it you’re better?”

“A lot. Thanks for giving me a chance, Zed. Do you think that… Maybe...-”

“We’ll have a second chance like this?” he finished her sentence. She looked up and nodded hopefully. He wrapped an arm around her before kissing the top of her head. “I’d happily do this again. I’d love to explore a bunch with you if you’d be open to it.

“I’d love to! It really-.”

“I take it you two are on good terms,” a familiar voice said. The two looked up and saw the red-headed girl standing there, watching the two. “But did you have to fuck him on my couch?”

“Oh go away and let me enjoy my time…” Inari grumbled.

“You know I’m teasing you,” the girl laughed. Inari huffed at her.

“So, we’ll do this again?” she asked him. Once more, he nodded to her.

“When do you want to again?” he asked her. She smirked at pulled herself free. Without caring her friend was there, she shakily walked over to the end of the couch and pulled the fur around her legs to the side. She showed her messy behind to him before giving it a seductive wiggle. 

“Why not now?”


End file.
